The present invention relates to a pull-out guide for a dish rack of a dishwasher, which includes a guide rail, which can be secured on the basic structure of the dishwasher, and a running rail, which can be connected to a grid-like dish rack including wires, and a center rail, which increases the pull-out length.
A number of embodiments of pull-out guides of the generic type are known.
Dish racks of dishwashers, in the fully loaded state, may have a high overall weight, which has to be supported by the pull-out guides on both longitudinal sides of the dish rack. Accordingly, the question of how to fasten a dish rack on the running rails of pull-out guides has a lot of importance attached to it.
It is not just a matter here of meeting the fundamental requirement of making it possible for a dish rack to be reliably retained by the pull-out guides even in the fully loaded state; rather, it is also sought for the dish rack to be retained in as stable a position as possible even when the pull-out guide has been pulled out to the full extent.
Thus, the invention provides a pull-out guide, which ensures that a dish rack of a dishwasher is retained in a dimensionally stable and largely torsionally rigid manner, particularly when the pull-out guide has been pulled out to the full extent.
This object is achieved according to the invention in that the running rail is provided with two rows of clamp-like retaining means, located one above the other, in which can be secured two horizontally running wires of a dish rack, the wires being located one above the other.
This design results in load dissipation of the weight of the dish rack to a pull-out guide which extends over a long length, as seen in the direction of displacement of the pull-out guide, and also takes place in two different planes, in which case a dish rack is retained in an extremely dimensionally stable and inherently rigid manner. Since the retaining means form a constituent part of the running rail, this also results, from the point of view of installation, in an extremely straightforward mechanism of fastening a dish rack on a corresponding running rail.
Depending on the configuration of the retaining means, it may possibly also be necessary, for position-securing purposes, to use one or more clamps, which ensure a form-fitting connection between the dish rack and a running rail. These additional retaining clamps, however, serve merely for fixing the position of the dish rack relative to the running rail, and are not subjected to loading by the forces transmitted to the running rail from the dish rack.